


Lazy Sunday

by TheGoodShip



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodShip/pseuds/TheGoodShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. A lazy Sunday with a happy Aaron and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

Aaron always wakes first, he's never been much of a heavy sleeper. The sound of Diane visiting the bathroom in the middle of the night, or his mum filling the kettle in the morning, would always rouse him from his sleep when he was living at The Woolpack. A mild anxiety always accompanied his awakening, his heart hammering lightly in his chest as the images of his dreams remained imprinted in his mind for a few seconds after he awoke. Guilt... Jackson... Katie... Andy... Robert.

But now, as he awoke early on a Sunday morning, the only thing his heart did was skip a beat as he looked over at the blonde man sleeping soundly beside him. Aaron turned and pressed a kiss to Robert's shoulder, eliciting a soft sigh from the other man and a shifting in his body so that his hips were now tight against Aaron's. Aaron rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly at the movement, revelling in the feeling of Robert's hot skin against his own, their legs tangled together and cool cotton sheets pooled at their waists. He reached over to the bedside table to grab his phone, moving slightly from Robert as he did so.

 **8:38am.** They'd only fallen asleep five hours earlier. Victoria and Adam had come back to theirs after they'd all spent the evening together in a bar in Hotten. Robert had relaxed more as the night when on, still not entirely comfortable with public displays of affection, but eventually resting his hand on Aaron's thigh or accepting a chaste kiss without much concern about what other people thought. In fact by the end of the night, drunkenly fuelled by the shots of sambuca that Victoria had forced on him, Aaron had had to push him away as he sloppily kissed his neck and moved his hand dangerously close to his crotch. The hissed reminder that they were currently sharing a taxi with his sister had done little to sober him up, but had somewhat dampened down his stirring arousal.

The aching tightness of his stomach and arm muscles now reminded Aaron of how Robert's arousal had been reignited when Victoria and Adam had eventually left for their own home. How Robert had pushed him back onto the bed as he stood undressing, working off his own jeans and boxers as Aaron quickly finished undressing himself. How he'd been pinned underneath Robert, accepting hungry kisses to his jaw, before growing dominant in his desire and turning the pair of them over, looking down at Robert's flushed face and lips swollen with arousal. The dried traces of Robert's come on his stomach and the scent of sex-soaked sweat on the bed covers brought a coy smile to his face as he started browsing on his phone.

Facebook, Sky Sports, Buzzfeed. That was his standard morning routine as he let Robert continue sleeping. He could easily waste an hour reading about the latest fixtures and player transfers, and doing random quizzes. Robert had woken one morning to find a disgruntled Aaron, pouting sulkily, and had worried that he’d done something wrong the night before. It was only after much persistence from Robert, and numerous prods to his back, that Aaron had handed over his phone.

_“A labradoodle?” Robert had laughed. “What were you expecting, a pitbull?”_

_“I dunno. German Shepherd or something.”_

_“But you’re too cute to be a German Shepherd.” Robert had ruffled Aaron’s hair, only to have his hand batted away. “Aaron,” he’d mocked a stern voice. “It’s just a silly Buzzfeed quiz.”_

Twenty minutes into his browsing session Aaron heard the familiar noise of Robert’s alarm, accompanied by a groan and repeated utterances of ‘shit’ and ‘stupid phone’ as Robert quickly shifted his position to switch the alarm off. He smiled and let out a soft moan of contentment as Robert threw an arm over his body and pushed himself snug against him once more.

“I’m awake, you know,” Aaron started gently, reaching behind to stroke his hand across Robert’s side.

“Sorry,” Robert began, groggily. “Didn’t realise I hadn’t turned it off.”

“Don’t worry, I was already awake. You go back to sleep.”

“Hmm.” Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron’s back.

Ten minutes later, and after much tossing and turning, Robert spoke again.

“Urgh. Pillows!” He shook the pillow in his hand, before tossing it back down and throwing his head onto it, a look of defeat on his face.

“Rob.” Aaron turned to face him. “Robert?”

“What?” Robert sounded annoyed as he looked across at Aaron. “We’ve only been asleep for-”

“Five hours.”

“Stupid alarm.” Robert huffed. “Just wanted a lie-in with you this morning. No alarms, no stupid postman, no-” he paused for a moment before gesturing towards the window. “No bloody loud birds!”

“I barely even heard that.”

“Yeah, because you’re not the one _right_ by the window. What are you doing?” Robert shouted in the direction of the window as the seagull screeched again.

“You’re such a grump this morning.” Aaron sighed, poking Robert’s side.

“We’re not even anywhere near the sea. Sea gull. Not street gull, not-”

“Emmerdale gull?” Aaron offered.

“Exactly.” Robert laughed. “Sorry,” he added, guiltily.

“S’alright.” Aaron kissed Robert’s nose. “Shall we just get up?”

x-x

Aaron sat on the worktop, drinking a mug of their ‘special weekend coffee’, as Robert rummaged through the cupboards and fridge in an attempt to find them something for breakfast. Both were feeling surprisingly okay, despite the amount that they'd had to drink the night before.

“Okay,” Robert finally stopped his search. “Beans on toast or bacon sandwich?”

“Both.” Aaron placed his mug down and jumped from the worktop.

“What, a bacon sandwich with beans poured over it? Or a baked bean and bacon sandwich? That’d be quite nice actually. Mmm...” Robert sighed as Aaron wrapped his arms around his naked torso, squeezing him as he thrust his hips gently against his backside.

“Do beans. You don’t need to put a top on to do that. And I can’t be bothered with messing around with frying pans.”

“You don’t need to. I’m doing it. We could grill the bacon instead? Then I can leave my top off.” Robert turned and winked as he pulled Aaron into a hug.

“Nah. I want beans.” Aaron kissed Robert’s cheek.

“Go and sit down then, drink this,” he pushed the mug of coffee into Aaron’s hand. “Read your Auto Trader.”

“Think I’ll just watch you instead,” Aaron smiled as he sat down at the dining table.

x-x

“Oh my god, Aaron.” Robert ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Their family basically killed her brother. How do you not know that?”

“No, I knew that.” Aaron blushed as Robert raised his eyebrows knowingly. “Okay, I didn’t know that. I knew he was dead, I just didn’t- There’s too many characters, they all look the same!”

“No they don’t!” Robert shook his head. “Do you want me to explain it?”

“No point,” Aaron laid his head back on Robert’s now t-shirt covered chest. “I’ll just forget again.”

“Honestly...” Robert chuckled and scratched his fingernails gently over the back of Aaron’s head. “We don’t have to watch this, you know.”

“Nah, I like the fighting, and Tyrion, and-”

“And all the naked men.”

“Yeah, like you don’t too.” Aaron’s voice was muffled as he nuzzled into Robert’s chest. “Can’t think of anything else to watch, anyway.”

“Well pay attention then! And don’t fall asleep like you normally do.”

Robert smiled as Aaron rested a hand on his thigh. He had never thought that something as simple as watching Game of Thrones with the man he loved could make him so happy. He was more content now than he had been in years, and it was at times like these when he wondered how he could have ever thought that wealth and power was worth more than the life he had now.

He looked down at Aaron and saw that his eyes were beginning to droop.

“Are you falling asleep?”

“Nope,” Aaron answered drowsily and patted his thigh. “Don’t look at me, watch your Thrones.”

x-x

The afternoon sun was beginning to fade, and the credits were rolling on another episode, when Robert awoke three hours later. He swallowed at the taste of sleep in his mouth and reached for the glass of orange juice on the coffee table, trying his hardest not to wake Aaron slumbering against his shoulder.

He froze as Aaron shifted and opened his eyes, smacking his lips together and wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

“Dribbled on you,” Aaron looked at the wet patch on Robert’s shoulder. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Dunno.” Robert laughed as Aaron stretched his limbs dramatically. “I fell asleep too…”

“Knew you would.” 

Robert looked at the sleepy smile on Aaron’s face. “You’re so cute, you know that?”

“Hmm. What time is it?” Aaron reached for his phone as Robert picked up his own from the arm of the sofa.

“Five. God, we’ve been asleep for ages.” Robert yawned and rubbed the back of his neck.

“What’s for dinner?” Aaron sat up slowly and held his arm out, gesturing for Robert.

“Umm…” Robert sighed as he settled his head on Aaron’s chest. “Can’t think what we’ve got.”

“There’s stuff in the freezer. Or pasta.”

“Bleurgh. Not pasta.” Robert shook his head.

“Why do you buy it when you don’t like it?” Aaron sighed.

“It’s quick. And you like it. Ooh, we’ve got a pizza, I think?”

“Pizza then, and curly fries.” Aaron added, excitedly.

Robert looked up at Aaron and smiled fondly. “You’re such a big kid.”

x-x

Pepperoni and salami pizza, a ‘fancy’ one Aaron had called it, and curly fries cooked, the pair of them were now watching Aaron’s preferred choice of Top Gear as they ate, both engrossed as Jeremy Clarkson test-drove a Bugatti Veyron. Robert finished his final slice of pizza and put his empty plate on the coffee table.

“If you could have any car in the world, what would it be?”

“Tough one.” Aaron started. “Wouldn’t mind one of those,” he indicated towards the car on the television.

“Not exactly practical for a trip to Sainsbury’s though, is it?” Robert raised his eyebrows.

“Says you! Look at all the flash cars you had.”

The pair fell silent as they momentarily thought about Robert’s old life. As time went on there were less and less of them, but there were still moments that reminded them of all the hurt and pain that had come before. At first, they’d caused blazing arguments, threats and harsh words, but now they’d learned to deal with them. To accept that the past was a part of their present and future and had made them who they were today, both as individuals and as a couple.

“I’ll always have a soft spot for your Audi.” Aaron began in an attempt to distract them.

“Yeah, we know why, don’t we?” Robert smiled coyly, thinking back to the stolen moments of passion that they’d shared in his car.

Aaron smiled back at him, wanting to kiss away any gloomy thoughts as he leant forwards and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Robert stopped for a second to look at Aaron. “So much.”

x-x

“You look sad.” Robert said as he passed a second bottle of beer to Aaron, worrying that he was still thinking about the past.

“Sunday blues.” Aaron took a sip of his beer.

“It’s only nine.” Robert frowned. “Still got a few hours before we need to go bed.”

“I know, just thinking about the week.” Aaron scrolled through emails on his phone. “It’s gonna be so busy. There’s so much to do at the scrapyard and-”

“Hey,” Robert interrupted, turning Aaron’s face towards his. “Stop stressing. There’s nothing you can do about any of that,” he gestured to the phone, “now. I can shift a few things around maybe, come and help you and Adam?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine. Sorry,” a small smile appeared on Aaron’s face. “Didn’t mean to put a dampener on the rest the day.”

“Don’t be silly, you haven’t.” Robert took Aaron’s phone and placed it down. “Forget about this.”

“Sorry,” Aaron repeated, looking sad once again.

“Right, come on,” Robert slapped Aaron lightly on the thigh. “Drink you beer and cheer up, mister.”

They sat drinking their beer in comfortable silence for a few moments before Aaron turned, his expression a combination of suggestion and sulkiness.

“Can think of other ways you can cheer me up,” he offered, pouting.

“Oh yeah?” Robert raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” Aaron placed his bottle of beer down and moved to straddle Robert’s thighs, burying his face in his neck and pressing his open mouth to it.

“Early night, then?” Robert grabbed hold of Aaron’s hips and playfully pushed their crotches together.

“Mmm,” Aaron moaned. “Sounds good to me.”

He took Robert’s face in his hands and kissed him, gently at first before growing more insistent, teasing Robert with his tongue. He broke their kiss and moved his hands to the back of Robert’s neck, staring at him for a moment, his face full of adoration.

“Love you, Sugden.”

“Love you, Livesy.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at http://thegoodshiprobron.tumblr.com/ :) xo


End file.
